


When Jared lost it in court

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [10]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of domestic violence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Jared lost it in court

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of domestic violence.

Peter had only seen Jared lose it in court twice before, and this time wasn't the worst, but it was pretty bad. His voice had venom in it as he questioned the witness, he was disrespectful, rude and unpleasant. The jury hated it and it wasn't a play they'd agreed on. The judge called a stop to it after five minutes, issued a few warnings and gave them a ten minute recess. Jared left the room without even looking at Peter. 

The client asked quietly if that was meant to happen, and Peter nodded reassuringly and said it was a strategy they'd used before, and then he excused himself to chase after his partner. 

He found him in the bathroom, Jared looked up as he came in, and then looked back down at the floor and hit his hand against the wall. "I'm sorry, I know alright? I'll.."

He stopped because Peter grabbed his arm and tugged him quickly into a stall, and locked it.

"Hey, I don't know what kind of a girl you think I am," Jared said, but his face was truly puzzled, looking up at Peter questioningly.

Peter pulled him close and held him until Jared got over the surprise and any instinct he might have had to pull away and put his arms around Peter's waist. 

"There you go," Peter said. "We have five minutes and then you're going to back into court and pretend like you're a lawyer."

Jared sighed, releasing tension and seeming to shrink two sizes in the process. 

"It's just this case. You know."

Peter nodded because he did know. Custody cases were always tough on Jared, they usually avoided them like the plague. Especially ones where the lying cheating rich and powerful scumbag of an ex husband had clearly been hitting his wife; although she wouldn't tell them as much, they both knew it.

So he held his partner, and they kept completely silent as several people came in, used the bathroom, and left again. And after five minutes they went back to court and Peter watched proudly while Jared transformed himself into a brilliant, quick mouthed lawyer again, instead of an angry fourteen year old boy.


End file.
